


Mistletoe

by glassesgay



Series: Sanders Sides Holiday Fics 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Not Beta Read, Roman is super gay, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, so many kisses and so many good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Roman is insistent on catching all four of his boyfriends under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr

This was going to be their first Christmas all together, and Roman and Patton couldn't be more ecstatic.  Come December first, Patton and Roman had already decorated the commons for Christmas.  They dragged Deceit, Virgil, and Logan into the commons to help decorate the tree in a night that ended with a few too many eggnogs and them all falling asleep in a cuddle pile on the couch.

Roman sat on the counter in the kitchen while Patton made Christmas cookies, making the commons of the mindscape smell  _heavenly_.  Patton was humming happily as he closed the oven door and set the timer.

"I'll be right back, Ro," Patton said as he leaned over to kiss Roman's cheek before leaving the kitchen to go do whatever Pattons do.

Roman sighed happily as he leaned back against the cabinets behind him.  He looked over at the already decorated cookies when an idea popped into his head.

After a few more minutes he heard Patton's humming again as he came back to the kitchen.  As soon as Patton came under the entryway Roman snapped his fingers, causing Patton to stop and cock his head.

"What is it?"

Roman pointed up, and Patton looked to see the mistletoe Roman made appear above him.

"Huh," Patton smiled.  "What d'ya know."

He looked at Roman expectantly and Roman immediately hopped off the counter and walked towards Patton, gently placing his hands on Patton's cheeks and kissing him softly.  Roman smiled into the kiss as Patton giggled beneath him.

"Love you, Ro," Patton said when they broke apart, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Roman's nose.

"I love you, too, my dear," Roman said.

"Help me ice the rest of these cookies?" Patton asked hopefully.  Roman smiled and nodded as Patton ushered him over to the plates of uniced cookies.

 

After  Roman ate a lot of icing from the bag and Patton dotted icing on Roman's nose, Roman heard someone else approach the kitchen and he smiled.  He wiped the icing off the tip of his nose as he and Patton turned to see Logan in the entryway, who promptly stopped once he noticed Roman and Patton staring at him, both smiling widely.

"What is it?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing together slightly as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Patton nodded upwards, so Logan looked up and saw the mistletoe above him.

"Are you attempting to catch me under mistletoe?"

"Well, obviously, Specs," Roman said.

"Well, that's actually holly.  Not an uncommon misconception, but mistletoe is actually white and-"

"Oh my god, shut up and kiss me, you nerd," Roman said as he walked towards Logan, snaking an arm around his waist and connecting their lips.  Roman couldn't help but kiss Logan a bit harder than he kissed Patton.

Logan pulled away first, eyes wide and slightly breathless.  His cheeks were a dark red as he tried to find his words.

That was one of the great things about Logan.  He got flustered so easily.

Roman smiled gently at him before kissing his forehead.

“Love you, Logan.”

Roman smiled as Patton pulled Logan to him.

"You can go if you want, Roman.  I'll get Logan to help me with the rest."

Roman was grateful for that.  Not that he didn't enjoy his time with Patton, but he didn't like how sticky his hands were or the fact there was icing all over his shirt.

He left to go to his room as Patton placed a hand on Logan's cheek and kissed him.

 

After he cleaned himself up, he left his bedroom and was in the upstairs hallway of the commons.  He was about to head downstairs when he heard footsteps behind him. He paused and turned around to see Virgil not too far behind him.

Roman smiled and his eyes were sparkling with excitement as Virgil’s eyes crinkled in suspicion.

Roman raised a hand to snap his fingers when Virgil quickly raised his hand and snapped right after Roman did.

“Oh, shoot,” Virgil muttered as he looked at the mistletoe above his head.  “Logan texted me about it. I’ll get you by surprise at some point, Princey.”

Roman never thought Virgil would take this as a challenge, but oh, was he delighted to hear so.

Virgil looked back down at Roman and smirked at Roman’s wide eyes before Roman stalked over and kissed Virgil rather harshly.

Virgil responded by grabbing Roman’s face and deepening the kiss as much as he could while Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Virgil pulled away first, gasping for breath and staring at Roman with such deep admiration Roman melted under his wide eyes.  He couldn’t help himself as he went to kiss Virgil again, this time much gentler as his grip around his waist loosened and his hands rested lightly on Virgil’s hips.

Virgil pulled away first again, blush heavy as he went to rest his head in the crook of Roman’s neck, wrapping his arms around Roman’s chest and holding him as close as possible.  Roman rubbed circles into Virgil’s back as he waited for another reaction from Virgil.

“Come on,” Virgil eventually whispered, letting go of Roman and taking his hand to lead him downstairs.

Roman followed Virgil as he led them to the couch.  Roman sat down next to Virgil who immediately leaned on Roman and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder as Roman placed an arm around Virgil.

Roman sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as he felt Virgil’s chest rise and fall against him and heard Logan and Patton talking in the kitchen behind him.

Once Deceit came downstairs, everything would be perfect.

 

Roman's eyes snapped open when he heard someone coming down the stairs.  Roman quickly snapped his fingers, making mistletoe appear right over the bottom of the steps.  He looked over and saw Deceit coming down, who stopped in his tracks at the bottom once he saw Roman staring at him with his excited expression.

“...Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Look up, Dee,” Virgil said, not looking up from his phone.

“...Oh.”

Deceit looked back over at Roman and Roman felt his heart skip a beat.  Deceit strode over to where Roman and Virgil were sitting.

But instead of kissing Roman, he reached down and placed a hand on Virgil’s chin, lifting his head before leaning down to close the gap between them. Virgil’s eyes widened for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back.

Roman just stared.

“There,” Deceit said as he stood up straight.  “I didn’t do what I had to.”

Deceit then walked off.  Virgil glanced over at Roman, hoping Deceit didn’t make him upset.

Instead, Roman’s eyes were bright with a familiar mischievous glint.

He’d just have to get Deceit alone.

 

During dinner, Roman snapped mistletoe back over the entryway of the kitchen.  He almost got Deceit but then Patton walked in. Deceit grabbed Patton and kissed him quickly and passionately before walking back out (making sure to make eye contact with Roman), leaving Patton confused but happy nonetheless.

They ate dinner later than usual, so the five of them decided to pile onto the couch to watch movies before bed.  Virgil was in the middle with Deceit and Patton on either side of him with Roman on the other side of Patton and Logan on the other side of Virgil.

Roman was definitely enjoying cuddle time with his boys, but his competitive nature kept him determined to catch Deceit under the mistletoe today.

Logan and Patton were the first upstairs with Logan carrying a sleepy Patton up to the shared bedroom.

Roman shifted to take the now empty side of Virgil.  Deceit reached over so he was holding both Virgil and Roman.  And while the three of them may have shared gentle touches and kisses, Roman was _still_ determined to catch Deceit under the mistletoe.

And Deceit must have been able to tell, as even though he was really tired he tried his best to wait it out for Roman.

Eventually Virgil left the couch to go upstairs, leaving Roman and Deceit alone.

Roman didn’t act yet.  Instead he opened his arms as Deceit slid over and rested his head on Roman’s chest, sighing happily.

“I’m not going upstairs now,” Deceit yawned as he rubbed his eyes.  He stood up and started to walk towards the stairs when Roman snapped his fingers again, placing mistletoe right above Deceit.

Deceit smirked.

“Oh how awful,” Deceit sighed as he turned around and stalked towards Roman.  He slid himself onto Roman’s lap as Roman smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“I know.  I’m so sorry I did this to you,” Roman teased.

“You should be,” Deceit said as he leaned down and closed the gap between them.

Deceit was a damn good kisser.  Roman had to stifle a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around Deceit’s waist.

Deceit didn’t let the kiss get too heavy.  It was soft and gentle, full of light touches and breathy gasps and moans.

Roman swore this is what heaven is like.

Deceit eventually pulled away and sighed happily as he rested his head on Roman’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to carry me upstairs now,” he muttered sleepily.  Roman laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“As you wish,” Roman said as he lifted Deceit bridal style and went upstairs to join the rest of their boyfriends.  Deceit couldn’t help but curl himself as close to Roman’s chest as possible. Roman smiled gently at him.

“I love you, Dee,” Roman whispered as he kissed the top of  Deceit’s head again.

And Deceit, in all honesty, responded “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders


End file.
